fighting for family
by DarkMaskedOne
Summary: A prophecy about 8 children is told and as the dark lord rises the wizarding world hopes for a savior. The saviors however are all young children brought up in a house together after being adopted. What will happen to the world as the final battle arises and who will win.
1. the prophecy

Chapter 1-the prophecy

This is my first fan fiction, so I hope I do everything right. Also please review. This chapter is going to be short because it's a prolog. However the other chapters will be longer. I will also be trying to update every one to two weeks.

Disclaimer- the world and characters belong to J. .

8 shall band together

Brothers and sister forever

Fighting side by side

They shall always turn the tide

First, a muggle born girl smart as they come

Second, a pureblood girl cunning as can be

Third, a strange child greatest seer of all

Fourth, a fiery haired girl completely loyal

Fifth, a shy boy with a hidden strength

Sixth, a pureblood boy with something to prove

Seventh, a shadow child with a special talent

Last, a boy with green eyes, the leader of the rest

One shall adopt all

Or the world will surely fall

Together more powerful than any other

All dark lords shall fall as if before their mother.

Sybil Trelawny suddenly woke up to Master Snape staring at her strangely. She shook her head and said, "Sorry, must have dozed off. What a terrible thing to do in an interview."

Snape proceeded to get up and then left without saying a word. He was in shock to say the least. He wondered what had happened back in that room. It must have been a prophecy, he figured. Yes, he decided, but what did it mean. In a few minutes, he found a corner and disapparated to his manor. The same evening, disaster struck again and 8 were left parentless for many different reasons. As Severus sat in an armchair at his home, he mulled over what he had heard. As he fell asleep, the prophecy began.


	2. the young ones

Chapter 2

_Italics mean the kids thoughts to each other._

And remember please review.

Disclaimer- The world and characters belong to J. .

The sky was dark that night and over several different houses you could see the green dark mark hovering in the sky. Bodies lay strewn across many different floors, some innocent bystanders, some Order of the Phoenix members, and some death eaters. The magical community was at a loss; what could they to do? The next morning eight children were sent to a magical orphanage. There was only one in Great Britain, and now it was almost full because the war had caused so many deaths. This was not the first great loss of lives by far, but at the time, it was definitely the worst.

At the orphanage, the newcomers, all similar in age, were sorted into two rooms opposite each other, one for the boys and one for the girls. It was interesting; normally, children trickled in and they usually were different ages, but this time, a whole horde had come at once. One poor young girl, while very smart, was confused by the sudden appearance of magic. The other children eventually banded behind a young green eyed boy to protect her and a young dark Italian boy that also loved to read from older children who liked to torment them. This band was started by a young Harry Potter who was the first to stand up to the older children in defense of the two. Soon Harry, Hermione, and Blaise had formed a tight relationship, and as time grew, the other five children joined the group. By the time the children were four years old, it almost seemed as if they were brothers and sisters, always together unless forced to separate. It was slowly becoming apparent to the care providers that the children were all exceptional.

It had been a few months after the prophecy and everything was finally ready, Snape decided. He didn't want the prophecy out as he wanted to protect the children, which meant he must be the one to take them in. For quite a while, he had been preparing his manor for the children. First, he gathered several house elves to make up eight rooms. Then, he prepared rooms for classes including a larger potions lab and a green house. Next was to meet them.

The next day Snape arrived at the orphanage and asked to see all eight children. The care giver gave him a confused look as normally they wanted to look at all children then asked for an individual one rather that choosing certain children at the beginning. Then, she turned around, leading the way to the back where the group generally hung out.

"They are a bright lot, those kids, but an odd group too. I fear for the life of any that try to separate them. However, they are for the most part sweet and obedient. If they had the chance, they would happily live on their own and probably already have the skills."

The group had quite a reputation at the orphanage. The older students had started to avoid them, afraid of their power and irritated by the kids' intelligence. The students their age and younger stayed away as they couldn't understand the brilliant minds of the eight. In fact, the kids always ate and played by themselves. It was not unusual to see them perform magic, speak long complex sentences in many languages, read, and write. All of which they had learned without help from teachers but help from books.

Eventually, the care giver turned a last corner and the eight came into view. Snape smiled, a rarity for him, at the children playing. They were perfect; he turned to the lady beside him and spoke, "I would like to adopt all of them."

"Okay, that is fine as long as it's okay with them; you can come to my office and fill out the paper work. Children, come over here meet Master Snape; he wishes to adopt you all. What do you think?"

The children stared before huddling in a group. Faint whispers could be heard though it was impossible to distinguish separate words. Finally, the group faced the adults and Harry spoke, "We accept you kind offer sir."

The care giver sighed with relief. Finally, those eight would leave after many offers. "Come this way and you can fill out the papers in my office."

Snape nodded at the children then turned to follow, thoughts racing. It was a sorry time when children were given away to anyone who walked in that would adopt and that the children said yes to. Snape sighed to himself; at least they will be okay.

"I still can't believe you were right, Luna," Draco said.

"She has always been right about these kind of things; you should have more faith in her," Blaise said, not looking away from the book he was pouring over with Hermione.

"Yea I guess, but it took so long," Draco whined.

"I agree with Blaise; you should have more faith in Luna," Ginny said.

"I can't wait to see where we're living. If someone's willing to adopt all of us; they must have a manor," Pansy smiled.

"Yea, I just hope… we are allowed to… stay around each other… and I… I hope… we… we don't get… punished," Neville stuttered out. Normally his stutter wasn't this pronounced Harry thought to himself.

"Don't worry Neville. Remember we can always talk to each other, even if we are separated, and I most certainly will not let you be abused." Harry's calm powerful voice finally spoke. For a while, he just listened, but he decided that it was time to speak up.

"Yea, we will be fine Neville." Hermione had looked up from the book she was reading to smile at Neville.

Snape sighed; he still wasn't done with the paper work for all the children, and it was almost dinner. He rubbed his eyes before continuing to chip away at the rather gigantic stack in front of him.

A while later, one of the care givers came in. "if you are done with the paper, the children are packed and ready and waiting in the entrance hall."

Snape looked up at her after he signed one last paper. "Okay I will take them now. I just hope the dinner isn't cold because of the excessive amounts of paper I had to read and sign."

The care giver smiled, not understanding the fact that Snape was dissing the facility and ministry. Snape then got up and followed the caregiver out to the children.

"We are ready to go, Sir," Harry spoke as soon as Snape stopped in front of them.

"Good, now we will be taking this portkey so…." The kids all touched it, and he stopped speaking, bright kids indeed. "Okay 3…2…1." As Severus hit one everyone was pulled up and away from the ground.

Soon they landed in Snape's Manor's great hall. Somehow all of the kids were still standing though Neville was being supported by Harry and Ginny a little. He was impressed. They definitely were the kids, but he ran the kids through his mind once more checking them off. Yep it was them. Snape smiled at the kids that were examining the hall.

"_This is a manor for sure," Pansy said._

"_Yep," Draco agreed._

"_Wow, look at these books," Blaise had of course found the book shelf._

"_And this is just the entrance hall," Hermione smiled._

"_I," Neville started._

"_It's going to be fine," Ginny interrupted._

"_I"_

"_Stop worrying, Neville," Hermione spoke._

"_I agree, mostly I just see us learning." Luna's misty voice rang in everyone's head._

"_Okay," Neville finally agreed._

"Come on, dinner is waiting." Snape called out. The kids turned and followed him deeper into the manor.

"_Guys, he just said for us to come on,_" Harry smiled then turned to follow Snape. The rest followed soon after.

Voldemort laughed; no one could defy him. He would win. Though for now the toll was too great. He would retreat for a little while; let them think all would be okay.

krikanalo- thanks for saying that my story looks interesting. It was cool to have someone other than family or friends say my writing ideas seem interesting.

To the TARDIS- thank you for reviewing even if it was a simple word it still is awesome for me


	3. a true home

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- The world and characters belong to J. .

As the group of nine people entered the dining room, the eight young ones gasped. Severus chuckled in his head; however, his face didn't show it. On the large center dining table, there was a feast. Chicken legs and breast meat, many large salads, and warm bread covered the table. Nine places had been set at the table. One place was at the head of the table and four others were on each side of the table. The kids filled in and sat down before looking at Snape and waiting as he slide into the head seat.

He nodded while saying, "You may eat."

The children all grabbed food and started to eat. After a while, the kids finally were full. They pushed their plates back and looked at Severus.

"_3…2…1_"

"Thank you for the meal, Sir," they all chorused at the same time.

Confusion crossed Snape's eyes for a second. How had they timed that he wondered.

"Okay, I will show you to your rooms in a moment. First, I will tell you a few rules now. We will go over more in the morning." He paused, making sure they were paying attention before continuing. "First, no night time wandering; second, I expect you to be here at eight in the morning for breakfast, now come." They followed Severus up to the east wing of the manor. "Your rooms have your names on them, so I trust you can find you them on your own. I live in the west wing, night."

"Night Sir," they echoed.

"You don't have to call me sir; call me Severus."

"Okay, Si…Severus," they responded before looking for their rooms.

They all gasped as they looked in their rooms. Each room had a wall of books and a complete walk in closet. In the center was a king-size four-poster bed with drapes. Along with all this, every two rooms had a large bathroom with a bath the size of a small swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, and two sinks with a large countertop. They all smiled.

"_Night,_" they all thought and then set alarms and fell asleep on the soft beds.

Too fast in their opinions, the eight alarms went off. It was 7:00am, and it was time to bathe, brush teeth, find clothes, and fixe their appearances in general. Then, they entered the hall.

"Hello everyone," Luna, always the airy one, greeted everyone with her soft voice barely paying them any attention.

"Morning," Hermione came out of her room saying a greeting as she read her book.

"Mo…mo…morning," Neville's stutter was always more apparent in the morning when he couldn't quite control himself.

"Hey guys," Blaise said, not paying the people he was talking to much attention as he was focused on his book.

"Good Morning, fellows," Draco, trying to act high and mighty. The affect was ruined as Pansy let out a giggle and Draco just had to chuckle a little.

"Draco, if you act like that too often, you might end up truly being like that, and you know what we do to people like that," Ginny smirked.

"I hope everyone had a good night's rest. Oh, and guys come on, we can't be late for breakfast." With that, Harry started down the hall to the dining room; the rest following behind.

They filled into their seats just as the clock hit 8 o'clock. They had learned to be very punctual at the orphanage.

"Good Morning, children, I am glad to see you are all on time," Severus said from his head seat.

"Morning Severus," Harry answered.

"Yea, morning Severus," the rest echoed.

After the greetings, breakfast appeared on the table. Eggs prepared three different ways: scrambled, sunny side up, and omelet. There were sausages and bacon as well. Pancakes and hash browns also covered the table. Along with the food was whole milk and orange juice to choose from. They all looked at Severus who nodded once. Soon plates were cleared and the children slowed down only occasionally drinking from their glasses.

"You kids are very smart, so I am just going to tell you the whole truth. You eight are the kids from a prophecy. I won't repeat the whole thing now because it's so long, but it basically states you all together have the power to defeat any dark lord, no matter how powerful they are. You were all to grow up adopted by one as brothers and sisters. I decided others might abuse and use you, so I made it my duty to adopt you and train you." Severus hardly seemed to take a breath.

"What kind of stuff are we going to learn?" Blaise and Hermione's voices melded together, always on the same thought train.

"Will we use wands or not?" Harry asked next.

"Are we going to be allowed to use complex stuff?" Draco and Pansy eagerly questioned.

"We are doing to learn a lot of jinxes right? Sometimes people need to be punished," Ginny smirked.

"Will I still get to stargaze, they tell me so much," Luna added into the conversation.

"Will I actually have a green house?" Neville managed to get out without a stutter.

"Let's start from the top. We will study: transfiguration, charms, defense against the dark arts, potions, herbology, arithmancy, ancient runes, astronomy, and care of magical creatures. I believe that answers your question also Luna," Severus recited.

"Not exactly, Severus," Luna answered.

"What Luna wants to know is if she is allowed some nights to look at the stars, not study them really," Harry attempted to explain.

"I suppose I may fit that in. Let me think about it. Second, questions, wandless magic as you can't have wands yet, and Draco that is complex. Also, you will be doing NEWT level stuff including non-verbal spells from the beginning. Ginny, you will learn hexes, but please be careful about using them, and Neville, yes, I have a green house," Severus answered all questions.

"After the first week, I will have everyone's schedule's set but for now before lunch you have Potions, and after lunch defense against the dark arts. Okay, everyone follow me."

The group trouped down to the dungeon below the manor into Severus's high tech potions lab.

"Oh, and one more thing, during lessons, call me Professor or sir. Other than that, you may call me Severus."

"Yes Sir," Harry said before looking at the rest of the group.

Blaise and Hermione looked at each other before saying together, "Yes, Professor."

The others nodded in acknowledgment but didn't speak.

"The art of potions is very complex. We will start with first year potions to inspect your basics. I will then make a special schedule for what you will be brewing. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor" and "Yes, Sir" echoed from eight mouths.

"Okay, then sit down at a table all of you."

"Today, we will start by brewing a potion to cure boils; it is very simple, so please don't make a mistake."

"Yes, Sir," came from the eight four-year-old students.

"Your ingredients are on the table, instructions on the board. I will be walking around you all to examine your progress. Begin."

The children immediately started to read the top few instructions. Each of them now in their own little world. As Severus traversed the small class-room, evaluating the kids. It was quickly becoming apparent that Draco was the best, followed by Hermione and Blaise, working hard as always, then Harry and Luna. Ginny was slightly behind them and Neville. Severus was about to walk over to him when an acid green smoke filled the room. Severus sighed and vanished the potion, scowling at Neville. I see we will have to start at the basics with you. Well, at least everyone else had managed to brew the potion well, though Ginny's was barely passable.

"Class dismissed. You may all go to the dining room for lunch and start eating. I have work to do."

Voldemort Scowled at his inner circle. He had lost several in his last raid. The Malfoy's had both died and Severus had disappeared from sight also. Voldemort wondered what had happened to him, briefly; it looked like he needed to find another potion master.

**Vote- **What do you guys want for the kids Hogwarts, another academy, or stay at home? I cannot guarantee what you vote will happen but I think that to make my story better it will be good to hear your opinions.

krikanalo- I know this chapter is also heavily dialog so for the next chapter I am trying to make it a little more actions and content less dialog. Thanks for reviewing.


	4. exploring the new

Tuesday has come again along with my newest chapter enjoy

Chapter 4

*text*- as in books, scrolls, directions, signs that they read

Disclaimer- The world and characters belong to J. .

"I wonder what we're learning next?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Me too, that was fun," Draco was nearly bouncing.

"Neville, it's okay, we all have something we aren't amazing at except maybe our two resident book worms, but even they don't have the same skill you do at herbology." Harry, ignoring Hermione and Draco, was trying to comfort a shocked Neville.

Ginny meanwhile was glaring at Draco ,"Good for you Draco, but not all of us are amazing potioneers."

"Be nice," Luna softly reminded Ginny.,"We need to work together, remember."

"Yea, come on, we can only rely on each other," Blaise had decided to join the conversation.

"Fine then," said Ginny, faking anger. "Anyway, I wonder what's for lunch."

"Nothing for you," Draco answered, still a little angry at Ginny.

"Well, I'm hungry, so can we hurry," Hermione sped up.

"Ya, food," Neville was still a little out of it.

"Oh, I see you can speak again," Blaise, trying to act high and mighty, stated, but the whole affect was ruined when he couldn't contain his laughter.

Neville soon joined in as they entered the dining room feeling much better.

"Well, I'm full," Harry sat back against his chair half an hour later, "anyone want to look for a library with me?" He looked at the group.

Everyone nodded, and they got up following Harry down a new corridor.

The library was wonderful. It was a large two-story room. The only light was a few lanterns along with many large stain glass windows. Rows and rows of towers shelves were everywhere. As the groups slowly wound their way through the different sections of dusty books heading towards the back, the room started to appear more mazelike. It would be very easy to get lost. Soon they found the back where a table and chairs sat. After agreeing to meet back in 20 minutes, they separated, all to find their own books.

Neville was at first very cautious, but soon forgot his fear when he entered the large herbology section. Setting a timer so he wouldn't forget, he grabbed a book on rare magical plants and begun to read up on the rare womping willow. *The womping willow looks something like its non-magical counterpart the weeping willow. However, should you ever meet a womping willow, avoid getting near at all costs. This tree, which at one point in time was very prominent, has a hard time reproducing now as most have been blown up. In America during the 1600's, many people were prosecuted when they unknowingly had a womping willow in their yard. People would try to approach the tree, and it would hit them. Many people were said to be witches and executed, so people started blowing up and cutting down the trees that had ever moved in most yards…*

Draco, meanwhile, had found the potion section and was reading up on some of the more dangerous potions including veritaserum. He was already plotting as he read about the ultimate truth potion. *With three drops of this potion, the drinker is forced to answer all questions truthfully for a period of time. It is important to note, however, this potion is not to be used unless absolutely nessicarry.*

Harry could for the next while be found in the defense against the dark arts sections taking notes. He had several books scattered open on the floor. Skimming though them, he was choosing hexes and jinxes they didn't know along with a lot of defensive skills; this list included the bat-boogey hex and defendo a spell to cut though most materials.

The others all also had found their own sections and became immersed in the books. Hermione and Blaise could be found in the Ancient runes section for 10 minutes before they went to the Arithamency section. Ginny started studying up on more transfiguration spells everything from the basics to spells only masters could accomplish. Pansy was in the charms section; she looked up everything from love charms to making things fly. Luna, in a trance, took a while to make it to the astronomy section but soon had found many books that fascinated her.

For the kids, the 20 minutes passed much too quickly and soon everyone had gathered back in the little corner with lots of new information to share. Because of their excitement, they all started talking over each other.

"Guys, we can talk later. Right now we need to get back to the dining room before Severus finds us gone." Harry broke through with a commanding tone, stopping the flow of incomprehensible words. Everyone mumbled some sort of yes and begin to weave their way through the shelves. All too soon they found themselves back in the dining room that was becoming so familiar.

"A good thing you're here," Severus arrived moments after the kids entered the rooms.

The kids nodded, not bothering to respond anymore when is it was a statement nothing more.

"Well, come on down for the afternoon. Today you will be first doing defense against the dark arts then charms."

Again, the kids did nothing more to respond than nod. Severus turned and walked out of the room, making sure the kids followed as he led them to a different room than last time. The kids looked curiously around the room, careful not to touch anything. On the inside they all had smiles. It looked like this life would be good; however, on the outside, you could only see blank faces. They, like Severus, had perfected masks hiding their emotions from the world. They found this was the best way to make sure no one could hurt them or knew what they were up to. After examining the room, the kids faced Severus again, waiting for him to start.

"We will start today by testing you with some basic defense. Starting with a shield spell and continuing on with a disarming spell, maybe even a stunner."

The kids only response outwardly was a "Yes sir," however, they immediately started a silent conversation with each other.

"_Is it okay to show our full power?_" Hermione questioned.

"_He already knows we're powerful,_" Blaise added in.

"_True, he knows we are powerful but does not know the extent of our power. I think we can trust him. He has been truthful. However, we should only show him about 75% of our full power. Let's have a vote."_ Harry thought, knowing this was the best way to go about it all.

"_I agree that way just in case he betrays us, he won't know our true power, but what he teaches may still help._" Pansy added her insight and cunning to the mix.

In a matter of minutes, all the kids had agreed, and Severus had passed out tests on all the desks.

"Before I can teach and watch you preform the spells, however, you will need to fill out this test. Good luck." Severus started a timer. "Oh and you only have an hour. Begin." He smiled as the kids started to work.

Too soon in the kids' opinions, the hour ran out, and the tests were collected.

"You have a 10 minute break while I check out your work. Starting… now."

"Did everyone finish?" Harry asked.

"Barely," the group spit out. They were annoyed to say the least. Normally when they gave each other tests, they at least could check their work. This time, however, they had all barely finished.

"That was harsh," Hermione admitted.

Everyone turned to look at her wanting to remember this moment. It was rare for Hermione to say something was hard; it happened maybe once a year. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"For the number of questions, the time limit wasn't very realistic. The fact we could finish it is impressive, I believe; it was something like a question a minute. I don't think we were even supposed to finish."

"Really, I didn't notice. I was flipping out over the questions too much, I guess." Pansy scowled.

The group giggled together. Anyone looking over at them in the corner would think they were plotting something, but they happened to be completely innocent. Well in that way. Soon Severus called the students back. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. They had all passed with flying colors and even managed to answer all the questions though no one got a hundred percent. Severus's top student previously over all the years he had taught was the same score as the lowest score of the group. Severus had smiled and smirked in his head at the thought; the smile was for his kids, the smirk was to the world. He would show them, and so would the kids. They would show everyone.

The rest of the day went by just as well and after dinner the kids were sent to their rooms.

"_Midnight meeting everyone,._" Echoed in everyone's mind as Harry called a meeting.

The kids smiled and set their alarms for five minutes to midnight.

Voldemort sighed as he sat on his thrown, everything was falling apart. Yes, he decided it was time to dissolve into the shadows for a while. It's not like the wizarding world would instantly be able to recover. It would still be in turmoil as they worried about what he was planning and tried to rebuild.

**Remember Vote- **What do you guys want for the kids Hogwarts, another academy, or stay at home? I cannot guarantee what you vote will happen but I think that to make my story better it will be good to hear your opinions.

krikanalo- thanks for reviewing yet again I hope you like this chapter too.


	5. the midnight meeting

Tuesday has come again so here is what you have been waiting for what happens at midnight.

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- The world and characters belong to J. .

In each of the kids' rooms, music started up as the clock hit five minutes to midnight. It was time. The group all made their way into the center hall, waiting for Harry to enter. As the last dong could be heard echoing from the grandfather clock in the hall, Harry stepped out into the corridor that their rooms' lined.

"It is time," the soft words, barely audible but very commanding, left the mouth of one Harry James Potter and the group stood in a circle.

Chanting soon filled the air as the group joined hands. Harry, at the North side of the group, represented rational thought and the head of the kids. Luna, at the south, represented emotions and physic power. Ginny stood on the east side for rebirth and the sun. Blaise stood at the west side of the circle, the direction of death. Hermione stood at northeast, the communication between life and the leader of them all. Draco stood at northwest, the connection between death and their leader. Neville stood southeast, the communication between life and emotion. Pansy stood at southwest, the bond between death and emotion. Each child held an important place in the circle and an important role. In history, this group would have been feared, as back in the old days people knew the power of direction but people had forgotten and so the true power was hidden from the world. Long ago there was even a legend about a group of eight that bonded together creating a complete circle and connection. It was said that these people took out the darkest of wizards before disappearing. This, however, had also been long forgotten by most.

"Today we are all brought together under the full moon to refresh our bond as we do every moon circle," Harry's low voice turned to English as the group stopped chanting. "First I call upon North, do you swear loyalty to me and to our fellow brother and sister directions?"

"Yes I, my people, and my powers bind themselves to you and refresh our connecting this night, North, may everyone stay together so our circle never breaks." Luna's voice rang out sweet but commanding, lacking the usual airiness it held.

"Good, South. Now I call upon east; do you swear loyalty to me and to our fellow brother and sister directions?" Harry spoke again.

"Yes, North, I do swear loyalty to you, may light and rebirth always allow my brothers and sisters happiness and relief." Ginny answered the power she had showed in her voice.

"Good, East. Now I call upon west; do you swear loyalty to me and to our fellow brother and sister directions?" Harry again repeated.

"Yes, North, I always will be loyal to you and do swear it. When death comes to us all brothers and sisters, may it be peaceful and fulfilling." Blaise's normally soft voice rang out slightly cold, as if he were the devil.

"Good, North. Now I call upon all the connections that keep the four main directions together. While they may only share, they are as important for without them we would be separate and useless. Do you four swear loyalty to me and to our fellow brother and sister directions?"

"Yes, North, we do. May everyone stay connected and the power stay with us all." The four left spoke in unison.

"Good, my connections, now let the full moon be witness once again to our bond, may it never break as long as we live."

In the center of the circle, a ball of silver and gold light shone as the moon and sun combined their light together to fortify the pact the children had made. Soon the light spitting out of the ball had wrapped around all of the hands binding them together. They slowly melted into the children as tendrils from the ball enveloped all the children except Harry. Then as the group started chanting again, the light got even brighter so much so it could blind someone 10 meters away; however, all the children had shut their eyes. Finally, as the chanting faded, the ball flew into Harry and the light disappeared; the bonding was complete, and the kids collapsed.

After about an hour, the kids finally started to move again. After a few quick goodnights, they all stumbled back into their respective rooms for a bed that was much more comfortable than the floor. They were used to this however as for the last few months they had been doing this ritual. The first time they hadn't even woken up until breakfast as the initial bonding had taken so much out of them. At first sight, you wouldn't notice anything different about them, but if you looked closer, on each neck there was a mark that was gold and silver. Every full moon after the ritual it would refresh its self. Most people weren't observant or didn't care so it hadn't posed a problem at the orphanage but they were wondering what would happen here.

In the morning, the group trouped down to breakfast clothed, washed, and rested. As they sat down, food appeared on the table. For about 15 minutes they waited for Severus, but as it became apparent he wasn't going to be appearing any time soon, they eventually decided to dig in. The kids enjoyed the food immensely again as it was wonderful, especially compared to the orphanage food. It wasn't as if they wanted to make it awful at the orphanage, it was just that they had a lot of kids to feed and not a lot of money. This meant that the food wasn't cooked right and was pretty much tasteless.

Eventually everyone was full. As they settled back against their seats sighing in satisfaction, the food disappeared and Severus walked in.

"Sorry I could not eat breakfast with you all, I had some work to do," Severus apologized sincerely.

He really had some urgent business to deal with. It seemed someone was trying to access the poor children's vaults. After a lot of work, Severus had finally made it so that no one could get into their vaults until they came of age and decided what to do with the money themselves. This meant all the funds had to be shut down and that had taken several hours, especially as almost all of them had several vaults. Then after that he had to get another new vault for Hermione's money from her parents and set all of that up. To say he was exhausted would be an understatement. Oh, well, he sighed to himself; it had to be done.

"Kids there has been a change of plans, you are free to roam until lunch. We will start lessons after lunch. One thing before you go though, you must not disturb me. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now enjoy." Severus promptly left the room and soon fell asleep on his bed.

They were excited to say the least. They had time to explore and read. A lot of time, in fact, three hours to be exact.

-3 years later-

It had been 3 years to this date that they had been adopted and the kids where celebrating their freedom and family. They were all truly thankful that Severus had adopted them, making them all siblings. He had been very honest with them and had slowly become a guiding fatherly figure for the kids.

As the kids put the final touches on the main living room, they turned and smirked at each other. It was time to wake up Severus. Slowly and stealthily they crept into his room, getting ready for an ambush. Harry was the only one not hiding; instead, he waited outside. After a minute, Harry knocked on the door.

"Yes," Severuses sleepy voice called out.

"Can I come in," Harry's voice was seeped with a sad sweetness.

"Of course," Severus called back.

"Hey, do you know what day it is?" Harry asked as he entered.

"Huh?" Severus answered confused. Then suddenly he cried out as eight kids attacked him.

"Surprise," they yelled together.

Eventually, Severus managed to free himself from the eight and get up.

"Oh, it's the day I adopted you, right?" Severus looked at the kids still in his bed for conformation. They nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for, come on. Let's get to the living room; I can't wait to see how it looks." Severus smiled at them, a rare thing even though he truly loved the kids.

Soon they trouped down the hall into the newly decorated room. It looked fabulous. And in the center of the table was a small pile of gifts. Severus sat down in the big arm chair though not before adding eight gifts to the pile. It was like Christmas in a way though without the tree. Soon the kids started passing out presents.

Voldemort scowled at the front page of the daily prophet. Stupid Peter Pettigrew had gotten himself captured. Now what was he supposed to do. He had lost his spy. He turned to look at Goyle and said "crucio," torturing the man to let off some stem. Well, he thought to himself this is certainly a setback.

krikanalo- the abrupt ending was on purpose, so I am glad you saw it. Also, thanks for keeping with me.

TwilightSeekerHP- I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.


	6. the tradition

Chapter 6

Just a reminder _Italics mean the kids thoughts to each other and _*text*- as in books, scrolls, directions, letters, signs that they read

Disclaimer- The world and characters belong to J. .

This whole event had become a tradition after the first year of being adopted. For the kids, it was a thank you to Severus for adopting them and a way to show even now how much they appreciated each other. For Severus, it was a chance to show how much he really appreciated them. In a few minutes, the presents where passed out and everyone had eight presents in their stack. But before they opened them, there was another tradition.

"Vera," Severus called out. A few seconds later a house elf popped up with a tray that had 10 glasses of orange juice. Everyone took a glass including the house elf before Severus called for a toast. "To these three years that have been amazing and to you brilliant children who have worked so hard," Severus faded off as they started to lift their glasses.

"Wait, one more to you for being there for us," Harry stopped the rise of the glasses with his voice.

"To all of us," the whole group echoed as they chinked glasses. Even Vera had joined in as she had been asked to do the past years.

Vera thought about her masters and mistresses as she watched them sit down to open their presents. They were certainly an odd lot she knew but in a way it made them better in her eyes. They didn't torture her at all; in fact, this day was not the only day she was included. Often they would ask her to join them for dinner. She had watched these past years and to her it was very much obvious that they were powerful. How powerful she would never know though. As the group started to open presents, she popped away to get work done.

Severus' thoughts were also dwelling on the children. They had all completed up to NEWT level work in less than half the time, wandlessly. He figured by now they could all single handedly defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore without breaking a sweat. He still taught them stuff but had started letting them study on their own more. To add on because of how advanced in magic they were, he started teaching them middle school and high school classes. Soon they would start an online collage most likely. Severus sighed; well, he was helping them. He then started opening his presents.

The kids had all given each other old, rare books, and Severus had gotten them all more potions ingredients along with a few new plants. Severus received eight rare potion text books and looked at the kids amazed but he knew not to question it. The first year this had happened he thought maybe they got into their vaults but nothing had been taken as they had been frozen until the kids became of age. When he had asked them, they just said we have our ways but don't worry we didn't steal them.

Eventually. it was lunch time, and they trouped into the dining room for a delicious meal before going to the library. They almost lived there; whenever they had a free moment they could be found in the library. Whether they were doing their homework or reading that was the favorite place of the eight.

The dinner bell rang much too soon in the household's opinion; setting aside what they were doing, they all promptly trouped to the dining hall, however. As they started to eat, Severus decided it was time to tell the children the surprise he had for them. He had decided, as they had already mastered even the patrones wandlessly, he could teach them to be animages.

"Hello children. I hope your day was good. I have one surprise for you all I think you are ready to learn to become animage."

The kids gasped.

"Really," eyes wide and excited shown at Severus; he simply nodded, and they smiled.

"_OMG, this is awesome,_" Ginny thought to the others.

"_I can't believe it's finally happening,."_ Hermione added.

"_I bet Draco's a fluffy white kitten,_" Harry added jokingly.

"_Hey, that's not nice anyway if anyone is going to be a kitty, it will be you or Neville,"_ Draco, not happy with the comment Harry had made, retorted.

"_Now, now boys,_" Pansy started off. "_No fighting though I do agree with Harry._"

By now everyone was laughing out loud making Severus give them confused looks. He had learned by now to keep out of things like this last time it had ended up being turned on him.

"_Well, whatever, it is for each of us we will soon find out,_" Luna interjected.

"Whenever you all are finished laughing, you should take this potion to find out your form." Severus's voice broke them from their fun.

They all looked at each other before answering. "Ready."

They all downed their potions and watched as one leg and one arm transformed for a minute.

"Oo Severus can we try transforming?" Hermione asked.

"I guess, but be careful," was his reply.

Soon eight animals sat in the seats where the kids had been before the kids appeared human once again. Severus shook his head; for some reason, he could not remember the forms he had seen seconds before.

"_Tonight we should try talking to each other this way in our animal forms,_" Harry thought to the group.

They all quickly agreed before Severus again spoke.

"One more thing because I do believe I have very little left to teach you, so I invited some other masters to come and teach you all more advanced lessons in your chosen subject. Though remember I still expect you to go to Hogwarts, it will be a good place to form connections." The kids nodded. "Good night then." As the kids echoed a good night, he swept out of the room.

As the sky darkened and the moon rose, eight children lay awake waiting for the call. It wasn't full moon though they still did rituals every full moon, but they had still planned a call.

"_Transform then report._" It was Harry's voice; no, it was North's voice. They were the same yet not.

In a spilt second, the eight kids had disappeared replaced by magical creatures. To have an animagus was rare but they had mythical forms which was even rarer.

"_Shadowloner reporting to Great one._"

"_Hidden king also reporting._"

"_Ice prince presen._"

"_Silver horn around.,_"

"_Mixafall currently listening and speaking, _"

"_Deadly venom ready to bite_"

"_Fiery angel burning bright._"

"_Ah good, this is going to be awesome._"

Soon the children transformed back and fell asleep.

-**4 years later**-

The children were gathered around the breakfast table eating when nine owls flew in the room, one to each of the occupants. The kids smiled as they read the address in green ink, knowing what this letter was for. The time to go to Hogwarts had approached.

Severus, however, was looking at his letter confused; it also was in the same lime green ink addressed directly to him. Everyone in unison for some strange reason opened their letters at the same time. The kids papers were all the usual, including the books they needed and the reminder no brooms for first years. Severus's was of course different and read this.

*Dear Severus Snape,

We would like to offer you the position as Potion's Master at Hogwart's School of witchcraft and wizardry. If you will accept, please send a reply saying so immediately and we will see you on September first; if not, send a reply immediately and we will find another Potion's master.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Dumbledore*

Voldemort was annoyed; even though plans were going well, he couldn't help but be worried, not that he showed it. There was something… oh wait now he remembered it there had been a prophecy apparently saying that someone was going to defeat him or something like that. Deciding on a plan he hissed to Nagini to find the prophecy.


	7. Diagon alley

Chapter 7

Disclaimer- The world and characters belong to J. .

Severus had, of course, accepted the position and sent a quick reply before turning and saying, "I guess it's time to go to diagon alley for school supplies and wands." The kids smiled yet again. This is what they had waited for. Very quickly everyone finished eating so they could leave as soon as possible. In a matter of minutes, they lined up and grabbed flew powder before jumping in the fire and yelling, "the Leaky Cauldron."

Soon nine figures, one after another, walked out of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron. Many people stared at the group as it took a lot of balance to not fall over after flewing. Other than that, no one noticed anything odd about the group as they dusted soot off their clothes and left for the back. After removing his wand, Severus tapped a certain few of the bricks, knowing that the kids would memorize them without him saying anything. As the last brick was touched, the bricks opened into an arch leading to diagon ally. The kids didn't gasp, keeping any emotion off their faces, making Severus wonder if they had been here before without him.  
"Okay, first stop gringotts," Severus started down the long path towards the large white building.

Soon, they were at the front doors of the white building. The guards at the door let them through without a second glance. You could say the humans were more there for appearance. The goblins guarding the inside doors glared at the kids as they read the message.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."

(_Harry Potter_ book 1)

The kids smiled at the message and entered the doors to go to their vaults. After several break neck rides leaving Severus feeling a bit sick, they left the dim room and tunnels for the sunny street.

Severus turned to the kids, "Why don't you all get robes while I go get something to calm my stomach, then pick up your books and other supplies while I go to nocturne alley. We can meet for ice cream before going to get your familiars. Then we will leave to meet with Varkus the wand crafter to make your wands for school." He looked at the kids to confirm.

"Sure," Harry spoke for the group.

Severus smiled before leaving for a drink.

As the kids entered Madame Malcoms Robes for all occasions, they noticed a group of red heads. One the youngest scowled at them and muttered something that sounded like they must be mudbloods under his breath. The twins, however, came over to greet them.

"Hello, we are," George started.

"Fred and George Silver," Fred continued pointing at himself then his brother.

"Or Gred and Feorge," George continued.

"That's our younger brother Ron."

"He can be a right git so ignore him."

"And you are?" Fred asked.

All the kids introduced themselves.

"Well we have to go," Fred started.

"Even though we would rather chat," George continued.

"Well, we will see you at Hogwarts."

"And maybe we can hang."

"Or play pranks on gits."

"Like our brother."

"Bye," this last thing was in unison as the twins followed their brother out of the store.

Soon the shopping trip was over, and they made their way Varkus chatting amongst themselves.

"Now every here is how we will do this I want you to tell me which wood or woods feel right okay," Varkus started.

Soon all the kids had grabbed two woods.

"Next, we will move onto cores; chose as many as fit."

Soon each of them had two to four cores.

"Wow, you are an impressive group. Now, I want you to see what wood and cores feel best together for you."

All the kids slowly combined cores and woods. Eventually, they finally finished.

"One last thing now, I need to measure your wand arm for the length of your wand."

Slowly he measured everyone's wand arm. Taking notes down on a clip board.

"I will be sending two different wands to each of you by the end of the week with descriptions as to what they are."

Soon the group received their wands and were ready to leave for Hogwarts.

Voldemort was irritated, Nagini had come back from the mystery department empty handed. The prophecy was well guarded and she had not been able to obtain it. Well this was a setback he needed to know who would apparently defeat him so he could take them out early.


End file.
